Les Contes Macabres
by Tsukiyomi-Hime
Summary: Quand les problèmes de couples s'ajoutent à ceux du boulot, c'est l'enfer mais avec une éditrice démoniaque, un frangin complètement impassible, des jumeaux impossibles, un père et une mère tous deux relativement chiant... Ca peut vite devenir un bordel monstre. [YAOI]
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : Les univers de Junjo Romantica et Sekaiichi Hatsukoi comme les personnages ne sont pas à moi, hormis Yué, Tsuki, Jarod et Jared !

Petit mot de l'auteure : Me revoilà sur mes deux mangas Yaoi préférés avec une fictions cross over ! Bon... Par contre, je vous préviens, niveau conneries... Je risque d'envoyer du lourd ! alors si il a des commentateurs pu commentatrices de chapitre qui sont intéressés, faites le moi savoir dans vos reviews ! Autre chose, cette fiction sera donc (je pense que vous vous en doutez) consacrée à du Yaoi donc, j'invite les homophobes à quitter cette page illico presto ! Pour les autres, je vous souhaite la bienvenue et bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

* * *

Titre : Les Contes Macabres

Mangas : Junjo Romantica et Sekaiichi Hatsukoi

Résumé : Quand les problèmes de couples s'ajoutent à ceux du boulot, c'est l'enfer mais avec une éditrice démoniaque, un frangin complètement impassible, des jumeaux impossibles, un père et une mère tous deux relativement chiant... Ca peut vite devenir un bordel monstre.

Rating : M

Genres : Romance, Drama, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Humour

Personnages principaux : Akihiko, Misaki, Masamune, Ritsu, Yué et Tsuki, Jarod et Jared

Couples : Akihiko x Misaki, Masamune x Ritsu, Yué x Jarod et Tsuki x Jared

Précisons :

\- les pensées des personnages sont en _italique_

\- les rêves, flash-back et passages de livres sont en **gras**

\- les chansons sont en _**gras italique**_

* * *

 **Les Contes Macabres**

* * *

Plume 1

\- LES DOUBLES J ! RAMENEZ-VOUS OU JE VOUS CASTRE POUR DE BON !

9h35 du matin, un beau mardi ensoleillé… Non, pas vraiment. La pluie tombait drue et comme vous avez pu le constater, l'humeur de certaines personnes s'en retrouvait… Comment dire… Très affectée. Autrement dit, terriblement instable. Et une seule personne pouvait gueuler ainsi dès le matin. Tsukiyomi ou aussi appelée la Reine Noire par la plupart de ses collèges éditeurs. Il fallait préciser que la jeune femme avait un sacré tempérament. C'était ce même tempérament qui lui avait donné la charge des jumeaux de la maison d'édition. Jarod et Jared Walker. Les deux frères avaient chacun leur personnalité bine marquée et aussi une fâcheuse habitude. Celle de les échangées à tout moment. Avec son frère aîné, Yué qui répondait également au surnom de l'Ange des Glaces, la jeune femme se tapait –pour parler de manière familière- les pires cas de toute la maison d'édition !

\- Oh la la ! La Reine Noire est de mauvais poils, aujourd'hui ! Siffla l'un des éditeurs du département des livres photos à l'un de ses collègues qui lui répondit en frissonnant de terreur.

\- Les jumeaux sont encore à la rue pour leurs manuscrits apparemment… Ça va barder…

\- Tu penses que Yué-san va réussir à la calmer cette fois ?

Le second se raidit en se rappelant les autres fois et n'osa pas répondre. Entre la Reine Noire et l'Ange des Glaces, personne ne savait lequel était le plus effrayant…

Les membres du Club pour jeunes filles ne ratèrent pas non plus, la course de la fameuse furie. Ce qui déclencha pas mal de frissons de terreur parmi eux, même Takano ne fit aucune remarque désobligeante pour cette fois, la jeune femme était complètement hors de ses gonds et valait mieux pour tout le monde de faire profil bas.

\- A votre avis, c'est quoi cette fois ? Demanda Kisa en se balançant sur les deux pieds arrière de sa chaise.

\- Qui tu veux dire… Rectifia Hatori alors que Kisa hochait la tête en riant nerveusement.

\- Moi, je parie sur Jarod. Intervient nonchalamment Takano qui venait de retirer ses lunettes et se frottait les paupières.

\- Oh ? Moi, je dirai plutôt Jared. Contra Mino-san avec un sourire légèrement flippant qui fit presque peur à Ritsu.

\- Arrêtez un peu vos paris, on dirait des gamins. Claqua une voix polaire que tous ne connaissaient que trop bien.

Onodera se retourna et tomba sur deux belles iris d'un bleu aussi froid que la glace. Et l'homme qui les possédaient était tout aussi beau qu'intimidant. Aussi grand et carré d'épaule que Takano, il avait pourtant des traits beaucoup plus fins ce qui fit aussitôt penser au plus jeune éditeur qu'il était issu d'une famille noble. Une longue chevelure blanche tressée encadrerait son visage fin. Il portait un ensemble classique, chemise bleue glacé et pantalon noir. Sans cravate. Bizarrement, ça n'avait pas l'air de choquer quiconque… Enfin, Takano étant du même genre, tous en avaient l'habitude.

\- Yué-san, évitez de faire peur à Onodera.

Onodera sursauta. Takano marquait un point, le jeune homme s'était légèrement affolé sous le regard pénétrant de l'autre homme qui jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'éditeur en chef avant de quitter les lieux. Sans doute à la poursuite de l'autre furie.

\- Ah ! Soupira Kisa. Le pauvre tout de même ! Avec une sœur comme Tsukiyomi-san, en plus des jumeaux, il a toutes les chances de faire une crise de nerf !

Ritsu tomba des nues.

\- Tsukiyomi-san est la sœur de Yué-san ?!

\- Hein ? Tu savais pas Ri-chan ?

 _\- Bien sûr que non, idiot ! Je ne poserai pas la question si je savais !_

Mino-san intervient et posa une main sur l'épaule de Ritsu qui était complètement paumé avant de lui expliquer deux ou trois choses sur les quatre zouaves concernés. C'est ainsi qu'il apprit que Yué était le frère aîné de la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs. Evidemment, ils ne se ressemblaient pas tellement alors mieux valait ne pas se fier au physique pour comprendre le lien de fraternité. Donc beaucoup s'était fait avoir en pensant qu'ils étaient amants au vu du fait qu'ils étaient proches et qu'ils ne s'en cachaient pas le moins du monde. Aussi, Mino-san avertit le jeune homme de ne pas être surprit s'il voyait un jour, l'un des deux réclamer silencieusement un câlin au second. Ils le faisaient souvent. Ritsu hocha la tête et assimila les informations données par son collègue avant de se remettre au travail. Avec un peu de chance, l'Ange des Glaces allait peut-être réussir à calmer la Reine Noire.

oOoOoOo

 _ **Le Seigneur dit, le Seigneur dit  
Le Seigneur dit, le Seigneur dit**_

 _ **C'est ainsi que dit le Seigneur**_  
 _ **Dit le Seigneur, dit le Seigneur**_  
 _ **C'est ainsi que dit le Seigneur**_  
 _ **Dit le Seigneur, dit le Seigneur**_

 _ **"Depuis que vous refusez de libérer mon peuple**_  
 _ **Libérer mon peuple, partout sur le pays d'Egypte**_

 _ **J'envoie une peste et une plaie**_  
 _ **Dans vos lits et dans vos maisons**_  
 _ **Dans vos ruelles, dans vos cours d'eau**_  
 _ **Dans votre pain, dans vos boissons**_

 _ **Dans vos champs, sur votre bétail**_  
 _ **Dans vos basse-cours, sur vos volailles**_  
 _ **Dans vos rêves, quand vous dormez**_  
 _ **Pour qu'vous cédiez, abandonnez !"**_

 _ **"Par mon fléau, j'envoie l'horreur !"**_  
 _ **Dit le Seigneur**_

 _ **Toi que j'appelais mon frère**_  
 _ **Moi qui ai toujours cru que te fait rire**_  
 _ **Était tout ce que je souhaitais**_

 _ **"J'envoie le tonnerre des cieux**_  
 _ **J'envoie les orages de feu"**_

 _ **Même aujourd'hui je voudrais**_  
 _ **Que Dieu ne m'ait pas choisi**_  
 _ **Etre ton adversaire en son nom**_  
 _ **N'est vraiment pas ce que je souhaitais**_

 _ **"Une pluie de glace enflammée**_  
 _ **Sur tous les champs, toutes les cités"**_

 _ **J'étais chez moi**_  
 _ **Tous ces ravages et tous ces deuils**_  
 _ **Ces souffrances me font souffrir**_  
 _ **Voir tous ces innocents mourir**_  
 _ **C'est le fruit de ton orgueil**_

 _ **"J'envoie des sauterelles en nuée**_  
 _ **Telles qu'il n'en fut jamais sur Terre**_  
 _ **Sur toutes les feuilles, dans tous les prés**_  
 _ **Jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus rien de vert"**_

 _ **"Par mon épée, j'envoie ma plaie !"**_  
 _ **Dit le Seigneur**_

 _ **Toi que j'appelais mon frère**_  
 _ **Pourquoi causer un nouveau martyre**_  
 _ **"Par mon épée j'envoie ma plaie !"**_

 _ **Laisse mon peuple partir**_  
 _ **Dit le Seigneur, dit le Seigneur**_

 _ **Toi que j'appelais mon frère**_  
 _ **Comment peux-tu autant me haïr**_  
 _ **Est-ce vraiment ton désir?**_  
 _ **"Par mon fléau, j'envoie l'horreur!"**_

 _ **Je laisse mon coeur s'endurcir**_  
 _ **Et peu importe le prix que ça coûtera**_  
 _ **Ce sera toujours comme ça**_  
 _ **Je ne laisserai pas ton peuple partir!**_

 _ **Dit le Seigneur, dit le Seigneur**_  
 _ **Je n'laisserais pas (Laisse)**_  
 _ **Ton peuple (mon peuple) partir!**_

* * *

 **A Suivre... de très près !**

* * *

Coin des persos 

Moi : _*se marre*_ BOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! JE SUIS DE RETOUR POUR VOUS JOUER UN MAUVAIS TOUR ! /SBAF/ _*assommée et son âme sort de sa bouche*_

Ritsu : _*outré mais bien content intérieurement*_ Yué-san !

Yué : _*range la poêle à frire dans son dos*_ On est tranquille.

Jared : _*goute de sueur derrière la tête*_ Tu es bien contient qu'elle va se venger sur toi dans le chapitre suivant ?

Yué : _*du tac-au-tac*_ Je m'en fous...

Mino-san : _*toujours avec le sourire*_ Sacré Yué-san...

Takano : ...

Ritsu : _*pense*_ Lequel est le plus flippant dans toute cette histoire pour le coup ?

Jared : _*aux lecteurs et lectrices avec un sourire charmeur*_ En espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu et je vous invite à laisser des reviews si vous voulez la suite de cette fiction, merci de votre coopération et à la prochaine !


	2. Chapter 2

Petit mot de l'auteure : Deux chapitres en quatre jours sur cette nouvelle fiction... Je suis très inspirée apparemment ^^ Ce second chapitre est un petit moment de tendresse que vous apprécierez sans doute ou du moins, je l'espère ! Avec un petit début de lime... Moi perverse ? Pas du tout xD Alors bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

Angelyoru : Oui, elle commence fort xD Mais c'était voulue ! Effectivement tu risque de bien te marrer sur cette fiction car pour ce qui est des délires, crois-moi, ça va pas voler bien haut ! Les pauvres persos vont en voir de toutes les couleurs ! La chanson ? C'était du film "Prince d'Egypte", les plaies. Je trouvais qu'elle allait bien avec le chapitre alors je l'ai mise ^^ Contente que mon premier chapitre t'es plus ! J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour le second !

Horsiseblue82 : Coucou ! Bien contente de te revoir toi aussi ! D'autres conneries ? Tu vas être servie avec mes délires débiles ! Non, je ne suis pas morte et oui, je vais me venger bientôt alors Yué n'a qu'à bien se tenir ! _*ricane comme une démente*_ Bref, voici la suite et je suis très heureuse de voir que cette nouvelle histoire te plait autant !

* * *

 **Les Contes Macabres**

* * *

Plume 2

\- NII-SAN LACHE-MOI, TRIPLE BAKA !

\- Hai. Hai. Quand tu te calmeras. Ça ne sers à rien de leur balancer des chaises dans la figure, ils ont appris à les esquiver depuis longtemps.

Sans écouter son frère aîné, la jeune femme continuait de se débattre et se tortiller dans les bras puissants de ce dernier en tentant d'échapper à son étreinte. Mais il ne bougea pas d'un poil, attenant patiemment qu'elle s'épuise et abandonne complètement. Cela sous les regards à la fois terrifiés et admiratifs des autres éditeurs. Au bout d'une demi-heure, la jeune femme se calma finalement mais ne renonça pas pour autant à ses projets de crimes parfaits envers les jumeaux Walker. Lorsque Yué sentit sa cadette se détendre dans ses bras, il relâcha la pression de ses bras sur elle sans pour autant la libérer complètement. Il avait accumulé tellement de stress qu'il avait besoin d'elle encore un peu. Tsuki sourit légèrement lorsqu'elle sentit le nez de son frère se placer dans son cou et qu'elle l'entendit discrètement respirer son parfum avant que ses muscles ne se détendent complètement. Yué était bien plus sous pression qu'elle en ce moment et elle comprenait qu'il ait envie de la garder encore un peu comme ça. Posant une main douce sur celles de son frère reposant sur son ventre, elle ferma les yeux tout en s'abandonnant à l'étreinte fraternelle. C'était très agréable et tellement rare que ce soit lui qui cherche à se «recharger» auprès d'elle. C'était l'inverse d'habitude.

\- Black Opium ?

L'éditrice sourit doucement. Les sens de son aîné étaient bien plus aiguisés que la moyenne et cela la fascinait toujours autant, même avec les années passants.

\- Celui que tu préfères.

Elle le sentit sourire sur sa peau et leva une main qu'elle passa tendrement dans les mèches blanches faisant presque ronronner leur propriétaire de plaisir. Le jeune homme adorait quand sa sœur prenait soin de lui. C'était comme ça depuis qu'ils étaient tous petits. Ils prenaient soin l'un de l'autre puisque leurs parents ne leur prêtaient pas grande attention. En réalité, c'était leur gouvernante qui s'était chargée de leur éducation. Elle était leur mère de substitution en quelque sort. Pourtant, les deux hurluberlus qu'ils étaient ne s'étaient jamais gênés pour l'appeler « maman ».

\- Tu devrais aller t'occuper des jumeaux, aniki.

\- Hn. Tu viens aussi. Jarod est ton auteur.

Tsukiyomi soupira. Un point pour son grand frère. Le dit grand frère se détacha de sa cadette et entraina cette dernière dans leur département où leurs auteurs les attendaient encore. Plus calme que plusieurs minutes avant, bien sûr.

oOoOoOo

\- A demain, les gars ! Claironna Kisa en choppant son sac tout en mettant sa veste avant de courir vers l'ascenseur.

A tous les coups, il avait rendez-vous avec son petit-ami. Ce fut la pensée du reste de l'équipe qui pourtant, ne fit aucun commentaire à voix haute. Quelques minutes plus tard, Hatori fut le suivant à quitter les lieux, bien que de façon plus calme que leur collègue trentenaire. Ce qui amena à une situation bien trop familière pour le plus jeune du groupe. Il se retrouvait seul avec son supérieur et … amant, Takano. Sans lever les yeux de son écran, il entendit tout de même ce dernier se lever de son bureau et se diriger vers lui. Lorsque son souffle effleura sa nuque, quelques instants plus tard, Onodera réprima difficilement le frisson qui s'était mis à courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il devait contrôler son corps. De sa nuque, le souffle remonta jusqu'à son oreille. Le plus jeune due alors se mordre violemment la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas gémir, son corps était brusquement devenu brûlant à l'image de ses joues, aussi rouges que des pivoines. Ses mains sur le clavier tremblaient légèrement mais assez pour que l'autre homme ne manque pas ce détail qui démontrait le trouble de son cadet qu'il trouvait si attirant.

\- Ritsu…

Son prénom murmuré ainsi au creux de son oreille manqua d'achever le jeune homme qui faillit céder à sa pulsion, se retourner et se jeter sur les lèvres du plus âgé mais se retient à temps. Seulement, Takano avait autre chose en tête pour son éditeur le plus jeune.

\- Reste avec moi, ce soir.

 _\- Non, non, non, … NON !_

Une morsure sur le cartilage de son oreille lui fit lâcher un gémissement plus que séduisant du point de vue de Masamune qui ne se gêna pas pour pousser la torture encore plus loin. Il désirait que son jeune amant craque et lui cède une nouvelle fois. Le cycle avait été terrible pour tout le monde et l'éditeur en chef avait bien la ferme intention de se détendre en compagnie du brun aux yeux verts. Mais encore fallait-il que sa proie se laisse prendre dans son piège…

\- Ritsu… Cesses de résister, au moins pour cette fois.

Des mots doux et suave pour le mettre en confiance, des caresses osées sans être indécentes… Assez pour allumer le désir au creux des reins de la proie visée. Une nouvelle morsure fit presque crier le plus jeune, sur le lobe de son oreille cette fois.

 _\- On croirait entendre le diable…_

oOoOoOo

 ** _Dans notre vie, il y a tant de chose qu'on voit sans les  
comprendre  
Car le temps va son chemin quel que soit nos dessins sans  
nous attendre  
Et pourtant tu verras nous marcherons près de toi  
Quel que soit les caprices du destin  
Comme les lions par millions par le coeur ne font plus  
qu'un  
Tous ensemble avec toi nous sommes un_**

 _ **Une famille, Une famille**_  
 _ **Tous unis**_  
 _ **Une famille, Une famille**_  
 _ **Pour la vie**_

 _ **Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas simplement être moi sans votre**_  
 _ **loi**_  
 _ **Puis-je faire seul mon trajet**_  
 _ **Où ne suis-je que l'objet d'un grand projet**_

 _ **Ceux qui nous ont quitté seront là pour te guider**_  
 _ **Ton voyage vient de commencer**_  
 _ **Dans la peine ou la joie rien sur terre ne nous vaincra**_  
 _ **Nous sommes fort oh combien nous sommes un**_

 _ **Une famille, Une famille**_  
 _ **Tous unis**_  
 _ **Une famille, Une famille**_  
 _ **Pour la vie**_

 _ **Toi et moi sommes pareil tout comme la terre et le ciel**_  
 _ **Une seule famille sous le soleil**_  
 _ **Ton courage, ton soutien tu les trouveras chez les tiens**_  
 _ **Car nos cœurs et le tien ne font qu'un**_

 _ **C'est une famille, c'est une famille**_  
 _ **C'est tous unis**_  
 _ **Une famille, Une famille**_  
 _ **C'est pour la vie**_

* * *

 **A Suivre... de très près !**

* * *

Coin des persos 

Moi : _*porte un casque de foot américain pour ne pas se faire avoir une seconde fois*_ Alors, les amis vous en pensez quoi ?

Ritsu : _*finit de lire et hausse un sourcil*_ Un instant de tendresse entre frère et sœur ? T'es sentimentale, maintenant ?!

Takano : _*cash*_ Ca te ressemble pas du tout même.

Yué : _*en rajoute une couche_ * Ouais. Ca cache forcément quelque chose.

Moi : _*gonfle ses joues*_ Bande d'insensibles !

Jared : _*goute derrière la tête*_ Bah super, elle boude maintenant ! Bravo les gars...

Jarod : Hn.

Takano : On s'en fout.

Hatori : _*soupir désabusé*_ Takano, la délicatesse incarnée.

Aikawa-san : _*yeux larmoyants*_ Et le lemon alors ?

Les jumeaux : _*ensemble aux lecteurs et lectrices_ * A nous le mot de la fin vu que l'auteure boude ! Si vous avez aimé ce chapitre, laissez des reviews pour avoir la suite ! Merci de votre coopération et à bientôt !


	3. Chapter 3

Petit mot de l'auteure : Jamais deux sans trois comme on dit ! Voici donc le chapitre trois de cette nouvelle et récente fanfiction ! L'inspiration n'est pas prête de se tarir sur cette histoire en tous les cas, vu les idées que j'ai... _*ricane avec un regard qui ne trompe personne*_ Bien qu'il n'y aura pas de lemon dans ce chapitre, je suis certaine que mes petits sous-entendus feront plaisir à toutes mes yaoistes convaincues ! Bonne lecture à tout le monde et on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

Angelyoru : Effectivement Yué et Tsuki sont très proches. Même s'ils ont deux ans d'écart, ils se comportent presque comme s'ils étaient jumeaux ^^ Je suis super contente de mon approche et la chanson t'ais plu ! Voici donc le chapitre trois, qui je l'espère que comblera aussi bien que les deux premiers !

Horsiseblue82 : Toi perverse ? Je te rassure, on est deux xD J'ai juste eu envie de vous embêter un peu en coupant pile à ce moment là, je l'avoue ! Oui, je vais parler de tous les couples ne t'en fais pas même si ils n'auront pas forcément tous leur passage attitré. Mais je vais voir ce que je peux faire, au mieux promis ! Et je suis de ton avis Yokozawa et Kirishima sont chou comme tout ! Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre trois te plaira !

* * *

 **Les Contes Macabres**

* * *

Plume 3

Il se sentait lourd et sa tête le lançait sérieusement. En tous cas, l'alcool ne lui allait vraiment pas bien au teint. Ca s'était maintenant sûr. Déjà qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de boire même avec cet abruti qui lui servait de professeur particulier cinq ans plus tôt, là c'était définitif ! Il ne boirait plus jamais ! Surtout alors qu'il allait devoir bosser le lendemain… Bosser ?! Le jeune homme sauta de son lit malgré sa migraine carabinée, s'habilla à la va-vite et descendit à la cuisine en catastrophe avant de s'arrêter brusquement. Il n'était que 7h. Et ne commençait pas sa journée à Marukawa avant au moins 9h. Maintenant bien réveillé malgré son mal de crâne d'enfer, le jeune homme se mit à préparer tranquillement de quoi se remplir le ventre. Ce fut la bonne odeur de café et de toast qui firent sortir le nounours de sa caverne.

En effet, Usagi-san alias le grand écrivain Usami Akihiko avait encore bossé toute la nuit sur un nouveau roman traitant d'un sujet qui faisait actuellement débâta us sein de la grande société japonaise. A savoir : l'homosexualité. Evidemment, une fois n'était pas coutume, Akihiko avait accepté le travail sans broncher et se donnait à son fond. Misaki ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une bouffée de fierté pour l'homme dont il partageait la vie. Quand il l'avait décidé, Usagi savait très bien mener les choses à bien et cela dans les temps. Chose à la fois étrange et agréable pour tout le monde. Que ce soit pour lui, ses fans, Aikawa-san ou Misaki lui-même. D'ailleurs, le jeune homme en était intimement convaincu. Ce roman allait sans aucun doute faire partie des best-sellers du mois à venir.

\- Ohayo.

\- Ohayo…

\- Tu as finis ton travail ?

\- Hum…

Traduction : Oui et je suis crevé. Misaki sourit tendrement en voyant son compagnon desserrer sa cravate et s'asseoir en titubant légèrement à table. Sans plus attendre, le jeune homme déposa ses ustensiles dans l'évier et vient lui aussi à table avec le petit-déjeuner. Ils mangèrent en silence, prenant le temps de se réveiller tranquillement.

\- Tu vas bosser aujourd'hui ?

\- Oui mais je ne rentrerai pas tard, Usagi-san.

\- Bien.

Misaki haussa un sourcil. Comment ça « bien » ? Le plus âgé avait-il quelque chose en tête pour le soir-même ? Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et n'insista pas. C'était ce qu'il avait appris en cinq ans de vie commune avec Usagi, ne pas insister si ce dernier n'en disait pas assez.

oOoOoOo

\- J'y vais !

\- A ce soir.

Misaki se leva et saisi son sac qu'il plaça en bandoulière et commença à se diriger vers la porte d'entrée quand il sentit quelque chose de chaud le retenir contre un torse bien familier.

\- Usagi-san… Je vais être en retard si tu ne me lâche pas.

L'homme aux yeux mauves lécha le cartilage de l'oreille de son cadet qui se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas gémir sous la caresse. Ce n'était pas le moment pour ce genre de choses mais le plus âgé ne semblait pas décidé à le laisser partir. Le plus jeune se débattit légèrement mais ne put retenir un petit cri de plaisir lorsque son amant le mordit à la nuque. L'un de ses points les plus sensibles. Tremblant, Misaki sentit le plus âgé sourire sur sa peau.

\- Je t'aime, Misaki.

Rouge comme une pivoine, le jeune homme aux yeux verts se défit de l'étreinte de son compagnon et quitta l'appartement en criant un « à ce soir », laissant Akihiko seul. Ce dernier soupira et ses yeux luirent d'une tristesse profonde.

\- Quand cesseras-tu donc de me fuir ainsi… ?

oOoOoOo

 ** _Je sais le son de chaque rocher_**

 ** _J'aime ce que d'autres fuient_**

 ** _De ce beau royaume, j'ai jeté la clef_**

 ** _Et seuls mes semblables y sont admis_**

 ** _Là, la nature chante en le même accord_**

 ** _Pour moi c'est la vie pour d'autres, la mort_**

 ** _Tout a été pensé, équilibré_**

 ** _Dans mon Royaume enchanté_**

 ** _Comme le chêne s'enchaîne au sol_**

 ** _Pour rester en vie, moi, je vis seul_**

 ** _Mon univers est solitaire_**

 ** _Sur cette terre, moi, je vis seul_**

 ** _J'ai vu ton monde de mes propres yeux_**

 ** _Tout est bien trop dangereux, trop douloureux_**

 ** _J'ai connu la peine, des vrais faux amis_**

 ** _Mais ici, je vis sans compromis_**

 ** _Comme le chêne s'enchaîne au sol_**

 ** _Pour rester en vie, moi, je vis seul_**

 ** _Mon univers est solitaire_**

 ** _Sur cette terre, moi, je vis seul_**

 ** _Sur cette terre, moi, je vis seul_**

 ** _Sur cette terre, moi je vis seul_**

* * *

 **A Suivre... de très près !**

* * *

Coin des persos

Misaki : _*cours se cacher*_ C'EST PAS ELLE A RECOMMENCEE !

Akihiko : _*tout content*_ Enfin, nous entrons en scène !

Misaki : _*outré_ * USAGI-SAN !

Moi : _*ricane toute fière de son chapitre*_ Et oui, vous aussi vous êtes sur la sélecte !

Takano : * _cash_ * On s'en serait douté.

Ritsu : _*goute derrière la tête*_ Pour une fois, je suis de ton avis, Takano...

Jarod : Ce qu'elle est prévisible.

Tous : _*choqués*_ MAIS IL SAIT PARLER CELUI-LA ?!

Jared : _*gêné*_ Oui, c'est juste qu'il avait la flemme... _*à Jarod*_ Tu dis ça mais elle arrive toujours à nous surprendre quand même, je te ferai dire...

Aikawa-san : _*aux lecteurs et lectrices*_ Pour une fois, honneur aux femmes pour le dernier mot ! Si vous avez aimé ce chapitre, laissez des reviews pour donner votre avis et pour avoir la suite au plus vite ! Merci de votre coopération et à bientôt ! _*clin d'œil et bisou*_


	4. Chapter 4

Petit mot de l'auteure : ... _*ne trouve rien à dire pour partir dans un délire*_ Ma verve s'est éteinte, les amis. J'en ai bien peur xD Mais naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! Je blague ! Je vous laisse ce nouveau chapitre en cadeau pour le début de cette nouvelle année 2016 même si on est déjà en février mais on s'en fouuuuuuuuuuuuut ! MDRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR ! _*se barre en ricanant toujours avec sa bouteille du cherry coc'*_ Bonn lecture à tous et à toutes mes yaoistes adorés !

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

Horsiseblue82 : Je suis très heureuse de voir que l'apparition de Junjo t'es plus et que mon dialogue de fin de chapitre t'es amusée xD moi, je m'éclate à l'écrire donc je ne peux qu'être contente que mes lecteurs et lectrices l'aiment. Bref, j'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture à toi !

Angelyoru : _*morte de rire en relisant ta review*_ BOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! J'EN PEUX PLUS ! TU M'AS TUEE ! _*se reprend en toussotant*_ Pour ce qui est de la chanson du chapitre trois il s'agit d'une chanson du film : Excalibur l'épée magique. Pour ce qui est des chansons, ne t'en fais pas je ferai un récapitulatif à un moment pour que vous puissiez vous y retrouver ! Les câlins ? Ah non ce ne sera pas pour toute suite mais il y en aura, promis ! (surtout me connaissant xD) En attendant, bonne lecture à toi !

* * *

 **Les Contes Macabres**

* * *

Plume 4

Misaki arriva pile au bon moment à son boulot. La pauvre Aikawa-san n'en pouvait plus de tenter de calmer la fameuse Reine Noire qui hurlait (encore) sur Jarod, son auteur principal. En parlant de ce dernier, décrivons le un peu. Tout comme Yué et Takano, l'homme âgé d'une vingtaine d'années était plutôt grand et carré d'épaules. Des cheveux courts d'un noir profond dont quelques mèches glissaient sur sa nuque affinaient son visage au teint pâle alors que deux splendides prunelles argentés fixaient la jeune femme en rogne qu'était son éditrice alors qu'elle lisait ce qu'il venait de terminer en quelques minutes sous sa propre menace. L'auteur était vêtu entièrement de noir dans un look légèrement gothique tout en restant dans la classe et l'élégance. La seule preuve bien visible de ce même look fut un tatouage présent sur son poignet droit qui n'était plus dissimulé par la manche de sa chemise qu'il avait sans doute retroussée jusqu'à son coude alors qu'il écrivait. Un crucifix inversé et composé de crâne humain était gravé en noir dans la peau pâle. Un chef d'œuvre d'un point de vue artistique, même Misaki s'en rendit bien compte.

\- Misaki-kun ! S'exclama Aikawa-san en l'apercevant avant de se ruer sur lui pour l'étreindre. Habitué depuis longtemps aux effusions de la jeune (toussote) éditrice, l'ex-étudiant ne fit pas plus attention que cela aux regards des autres travailleurs qui n'en revenaient pas du geste purement affectueux et impulsif de leur estimée collègue.

\- Aikawa-san, en quoi puis-je vous aider ? Demanda-t-il de but en blanc afin de dissiper l'atmosphère légèrement étouffante dans laquelle la pièce était plongée depuis un bon moment.

Aussitôt l'éditrice se reprit et présenta le jeune homme à tout le monde. Tsukiyomi sourit en voyant le protégé de son grand ami Akihiko. Eh oui, elle et son frère étaient eux aussi des amis proches de l'homme aux yeux mauves. Les seules sincères et à qui il pouvait se confier surtout. Ils l'avaient d'ailleurs énormément soutenu lorsqu'il était encore amoureux du frère aîné du jeune homme aux yeux verts. Et ce fut durant cette matinée que le plus jeune fit connaissance avec la Reine Noire et son terrible auteur aussi appelé Le Faucheur.

oOoOoOo

Alors que Misaki tentait d'aider Jarod, celui-ci s'étant rapidement laissé comme « apprivoisé » par l'éditeur en devenir, Tsukiyomi alias la Reine Noire s'amusait à observer les moindres expressions qui passaient sur le visage de l'ex-étudiant. Et maintenant qu'elle avait fait sa connaissance, elle comprenait parfaitement ce qui avait pu charmer Akihiko chez lui. Son naturel à être à l'aise avec tout le monde, peu importe le statut de la personne en question. En plus, il était si adorable qu'on avait envie de le serrer fort dans ses bras et lui faire pleins de câlin ! Ce qui ne gâchait rien en plus du fait qu'il était aussi plutôt craquant physiquement !

Bref, Akihiko avait trouvé la perle rare !

 _\- Quel chanceux cet enfoiré !_

\- Serais-tu jalouse, Reine Noire ?

\- Mon cher Masamune… Si tu veux garder sauve ta partie basse, tu ferais bien mieux de te la fermer. Rétorqua la jeune femme sur un ton légèrement acide qui fit ricaner l'éditeur en chef d'Emerald. Mais l'homme ne dit plus rien se contentant de serrer l'épaule de la jeune femme avant de retourner engueuler ses employés.

 _\- Les pauvres…_

Yué et Jared finirent par rejoindre le petit groupe et Misaki put alors faire connaissance avec le jumeau de Jarod. Ils étaient quasiment identique, logique pour des jumeaux mais Jared avait gardé une chevelure longue attachée en queue de cheval pour se différencier de son frère en plus de son look. Dans les tons de mauves plus ou moins foncés. Il avait d'avantage l'air d'un gentleman anglais d'un ou deux siècles plus tôt. Tout comme son double, Jared se laissa « apprivoiser » par le jeune Misaki et les deux éditeurs n'en revenaient pas, bien que leurs visages restaient impassibles. La réunion se déroula dans le calme et la bonne entente, chose tellement inhabituelle que tous les éditeurs des autres départements qui passèrent devant la salle dont la porte avait été laissée ouverte, se figeaient de stupeur devant ce calme étrange. Particulièrement étrange et presque malsain…

oOoOoOo

Le soleil se couchait déjà lorsque la réunion prit fin et que tous rangèrent leurs affaires en se préparant à rentrer chez eux. Epuisé, Misaki souffla de soulagement, prit son sace et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur où il s'engouffra. Il eut la surprise d'y trouver Ritsu et les autres éditeurs d'Emerald. Ayant déjà sympathisés auparavant, les deux hommes engagèrent la conversation sur un thème plus léger que ceux qu'ils abordaient durant les heures de boulot et ils parvinrent même à éclater de rire à une blague idiote de Kisa qui avait fini par se mêler à leur discussion.

\- Tu rentres chez toi, Misa-chan ? Demanda Kisa en souriant comme à son habitude.

 _\- Misa-chan ?_ Une goutte de sueur dévala du crâne du jeune homme alors qu'il répondait avec un léger sourire forcé sous le regard à la fois désolé et amusé de Ritsu. Oui, je rentre. Akihiko-san doit se demander ce qui m'a prit aussi longtemps !

Une fois hors du bâtiment de Marukawa Shoten, le petit groupe se sépara et Misaki remarqua avec amusement que son pauvre collègue brun se fit entrainer par son supérieur jusqu'au parking… Légèrement de force.

\- Tient, ça me rappel quelqu'un… Murmura-t-il pour lui-même avant de prendre le chemin de l'appartement qu'il partageait avec le plus âgé.

oOoOoOo

 ** _Toi qui crois que la terre est ronde_**

 ** _Tu n'te doutes pas une seconde_**

 ** _Que ton histoire pourrait changer..._**

 ** _Si tu n'veux plus rester dans l'ombre_**

 ** _Avant qu'un beau jour ne fondent_**

 ** _Tous tes espoirs, que tu n'te sentes un peu partout_**

 ** _étranger..._**

 ** _Viens, il existe un nouveau monde_**

 ** _Où la lune est toujours blonde_**

 ** _Et les étoiles restent allumées..._**

 ** _Ne crois pas tout ce qu'on raconte_**

 ** _Ce qu'on peut lire dans les contes_**

 ** _Si tu veux voir la liberté..._**

 ** _Prends entre tes mains ton destin_**

 ** _Mets les voiles dès ce matin_**

 ** _Pour la planète où tu veux vivre..._**

 ** _Prends le large rien ne te retient_**

 ** _C'est ta vie elle t'appartient_**

 ** _Si tu veux être un homme libre..._**

 ** _Viens, tu verras la route est longue_**

 ** _Parfois le ciel devient sombre_**

 ** _Mais les nuages sont encore loin..._**

 ** _Et même si de fatigue tu tombes_**

 ** _Dans ta course vagabonde_**

 ** _Aie le courage de continuer ton chemin..._**

 ** _Dis-toi que rien n'est écrit_**

 ** _L'avenir se construit_**

 ** _Il n'y a que toi pour savoir quelles sont vraiment tes envies..._**

 ** _Il n'y a que toi pour savoir quel sens donner à ta vie..._**

 ** _Prends entre tes mains ton destin_**

 ** _Mets les voiles dès ce matin_**

 ** _Pour la planète où tu veux vivre_**

 ** _Prends le large rien ne te retient_**

 ** _C'est ta vie elle t'appartient_**

 ** _Si tu veux être un homme libre_**

 ** _Rien qu'un homme enfin libre_**

 ** _Enfin libre_**

 ** _Enfin libre_**

* * *

 **A Suivre... de très près !**

* * *

Coin des persos

Jarod : _*finit de lire ce que l'auteure vient d'écrire*_ Bizarrement, j'approuve.

Tous les persos : _*encore plus choqués*_ WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT ?!

Jared : _*rit nerveusement*_ Nii-san... Tu vas finir par les traumatiser, les pauvres...

Moi : _*se retient tant bien que mal de ricaner*_ Si tu veux mon avis, c'est déjà le cas !

Takano : Vu ton sourire, je suis sûre et certain que tu as quelque chose derrière la tête, folle d'auteure !

Moi : _*auréole au-dessus de la tête*_ Moi ? Mais non voyons !

Jarod : _*du tac-au-tac*_ Navré mais tu n'es absolument pas crédible.

Moi : _*boude*_ Méchant !

Jarod : _*lève les yeux au ciel*_ Pragmatique et réaliste, nuance.

Ritsu : _*mal à l'aise*_ Vu que ça devient presque dangereux ici, je prend le mot de la fin et vous invite à laisser des reviews en espérant que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu ! Merci de votre coopération !


	5. Chapter 5

Petit mot de l'auteure : _*prosternée*_ Désolée pour ce long retard sur cette fic, les amis mais ce chapitre m'a donné énormément de mal ! J'espère donc vraiment qu'il vous plaira et que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop d'avoir autant tardé à le sortir ! Alors bonne lecture à vous et amusez-vous bien, mes yaoistes chéris(es) !

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

Razhensha Raven : _*pliée de rire*_ Pour répondre à ta question, ma chère... Y a un BORDEL SANS NOM dans ma tête xD Tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point, en fait ! Moi-même ça me surprend encore parfois ! Ravie de voir que mes délires t'amusent toujours autant, ça me fais plaisir ! Nos pauvres éditeurs vont en voir encore des belles, tu peux me croire ! Les cracks ? Ah oui ! _*ricane*_ Juste épique ! Faudrait que je me les refassent tiens ! Ils pourraient m'inspirer, qui sait ! Meri pour tes encouragements et j'espère que ce cinquième chapitre te plaira autant que les précédents ! Bonne lecture à toi !

Pomme : Coucou, toi ! Contente de savoir que tu valides mes délires ! Et oui, Tsukiyomi est encore plus flippante que Takano et je suis heureuse de savoir que ce perso te plais, elle me ressemble beaucoup d'ailleurs, vas savoir pourquoi mais je suis un peu voire même carrément aussi déjantée qu'elle ! xD J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira aussi ! Bonne lecture !

Horsiseblue82 : Super contente de voir que ma fic te plais et oui, pour cette incohérence, je m'en suis rendue compte après mais si ça vous plais me lecteurs et lectrices adorées alors ça me vas ^^ _*se marre en lisant la fin de la review*_ Pour la ressemblance entre Akihiko et Masamune, je la trouve flagrante alors je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! Pour la Reine Noire, en effet, tu as tout compris ! MDR ! Bonne lecture !

Angelyoru : MON ANGE DE LA NUIT ! _*te saute dessus*_ Ravie de te lire encore ! Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, pour Misaki ! Tes délires sont toujours aussi épiques ! J'adore ! Heureuse de voir que ma Reine Noire te plaise et les autres aussi, d'ailleurs ! Ne t'en fais pas pour Ritsu, il va en baver encore un bon moment sinon ce ne serait pas marrant ! xD Alors, je te souhaite une bonne lecture pour ce cinquième chapitre délirant !

* * *

 **Les Contes Macabres**

* * *

Plume 5

Tsukiyomi sortie de la salle de bain enroulée dans une serviette rouge et les cheveux encore humides. Quelques gouttes ruisselantes sur ses épaules étaient encore présentes mais cela ne sembla pas la gêner alors qu'elle regagnait sa chambre. Dans le couloir, elle entendit du bruit venir de la cuisine. C'était Yué qui s'activait aux fourneaux. Elle se pressa de passer un pyjama avant de se rendre dans la cuisine-salle à manger. Gagné. Son grand frère adoré était bien aux fourneaux et ce que cela sentait bon ! La jeune femme essora rapidement ses longues mèches sombres dans la serviette qu'elle lança dans le panier de linge-salle de sa chambre avant de foncer dans la cuisine où elle put avoir le bonheur d'observer son grand frère adoré cuisiner. L'homme ne portait pas de tablier mais avait ramené ses cheveux dans son dos en queue de cheval afin de ne pas être gêné dans la préparation du repas. L'éditrice put rapidement distinguer une douce odeur d'huile d'olive en se concentrant un minimum ainsi que la force du curry venant de la seconde casserole posée sur la plaque chauffante.

 _\- Miam ! Je vais encore m'en mettre plein la panse !_

Se réjouit-elle intérieurement en mettant la table avec une joie enfantine qui amusa Yué, toujours dos à elle. Il l'avait sentie arriver. Et entendue aussi. Ses sens étaient bien plus développés que la moyenne mais le jeune homme ne s'en servait réellement que vis-à-vis de sa cadette. Après tout, elle était tout pour lui. Leur gouvernante avait été leur mère et donc très importante pour eux mais depuis qu'elle était tombée malade, ils ne la voyaient plus beaucoup. La quinquagénaire résidait en permanence à l'hôpital à cause de sa santé fragile, les médecins tardaient à trouver ce qui l'affaiblissait tellement. Quant aux Kuran Seniors… Les deux éditeurs refusaient catégoriquement d'avoir affaire à eux. Pas qu'ils les haïssaient, c'étaient leurs parents. Mais l'indifférence qui avait succédé à la colère de l'adolescence l'avait emportée sur tout le reste. Et puis, ils étaient indépendants depuis des années. C'était la gouvernante, Shiori Takamiya, leur mère. Ils l'appelaient ainsi depuis presque toujours, cela touchait cette femme qui les aimaient comme ses propres enfants. En effet, la dame était stérile et les deux éditeurs étaient ses bébés d'adoption. Bien que cela ne soit pas officiel.

\- Dis, nii-san…

\- Hn.

Tsukiyomi s'approcha et s'assit sur le tabouret du côté bar du plan de travail. Elle hésitait à parler de ce qu'elle avait en tête à son aîné. Et pour cause, cela concernait Akihiko. Celui-ci avait appelé la jeune femme quand Yué travaillait dans sa chambre et s'était confié à elle, un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Juste après qu'ils soient rentrés du boulot. Tsuki était furax contre le père de son ami qui faisait du mal à Misaki soit disant parce qu'il voulait le bien de son fils. Dont il ne s'était jamais occupé, en plus. Étant la meilleure amie de l'homme aux cheveux argentés, elle estimait que son devoir était d'agir pour le bien du jeune couple. En plus, elle adorait déjà Misaki, bien qu'elle ne le connaissait que depuis le matin même mais Akihiko lui en avait tant parlé, qu'elle avait l'impression de le connaître depuis des années. A ses yeux, le jeune homme était parfait pour son ami alors il était hors de question que quiconque les fassent se séparer ! Ça jamais de la vie, foi de la Reine Noire !

\- Faudrait qu'on écarte le père d'Aki-chan. Il fait du mal à Misaki avec ses remarques et ses arrivées intempestives.

Yué hocha la tête en continuant de tourner la cuillère de bois qu'il tenait dans son plat, signe qu'il comprenait de quoi sa sœur parlait. Akihiko lui avait également parlé de cela plusieurs fois. Mais si sa sœur décidait de s'en mêler, cela voulait dire qu'Akihiko comme Misaki risquait de craquer dans peu de temps. Donc, ça urgeait.

\- Tu as un plan ?

Les yeux de l'éditrice s'illuminèrent et un drôle de sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Ce n'était vraiment pas pour rien que tous la surnommait, la Reine Noire.

oOoOoOo

Misaki retira son tablier et le posa sur le plan de travail avant d'amener les plats sur la table qui avait été mise par son amant. Le jeune homme sourit. Avec les quelques années qu'ils avaient passés ensemble, Akihiko avait finalement prit quelques habitudes de son compagnon. Ce qui faisait très plaisir à ce dernier, évidemment. L'écrivain devenait attentionné avec le temps et le jeune homme en était très touché malgré le fait qu'il jurait souvent contre le plus âgé. Il tenait à lui plus que tout. Même plus qu'il ne tenait à son nii-san. Lorsqu'il s'en était rendu compte, Misaki en avait été complètement perdu. Bien entendu, l'amour qu'il ressentait pour son grand frère et pour Ijuuin-sensei différait totalement de ce qu'il ressentait envers Usagi-san. Envers l'homme aux iris mauves, c'était… bien plus profond et intense, Misaki avait fini par se l'avouer.

\- Misaki…

La voix de son amant fit sortir le susnommé de ses pensées et le jeune homme prit place à table face à son amant. Ils mangèrent en silence et Misaki, en contemplant son amant discrètement se fit une promesse. Même si les mots «je t'aime» mettraient encore du temps pour parvenir à franchir ses lèvres, il allait tenter de faire comprendre son amour à son écrivain par d'autres moyens. Pourtant, Misaki ne s'en sentait pas capable… Le père d'Usagi-san était revenu à la charge quelques jours plus tôt avec une nouvelle photo de prétendante. Évidemment, Akihiko avait encore très mal réagit et avec sa froideur habituelle, avait vertement rembarré son paternel. Ce dernier s'était alors retourné contre Misaki, la sensibilité du jeune homme étant ce que l'homme considérait comme un point faible… Il n'avait hésité à appuyer dessus. Ce qui avait encore plus énervé son fils et pourri la soirée accessoirement. Car après le départ d'Usagi Senior, Misaki s'était enfermé dans sa chambre et s'était effondré alors que son amant, posté devant la porte, avait serré les poings, impuissant.

Depuis cette soirée, le couple avait évité le sujet, préférant attendre que la douleur partagée s'apaise un minimum de chaque côté. l'écrivain s'efforçait de prendre soin de son amant le plus possible par des gestes quotidiens qu'il l'avait tellement souvent vu exécuter sans oser les faire. Outre la mise de la table, Akihiko essaya de ne pas mettre sa chambre trop en désordre… Moins qu'avant, en tous cas. Misaki était touché par les attentions silencieuses de son amant et lui faisait savoir en réduisant le nombre de ses remontrances. Le couple trouvait peu à peu un équilibre malgré des personnalités très opposées et Akihiko ne perdait pas l'espoir d'entendre ces mots qu'il attendait tant sortir de la bouche de celui qu'il aimait plus que tout.

Ils échangèrent quelques banalités durant le repas puis, voulant s'accaparer l'attention de son amant, l'écrivain ne se gêna pas pour l'attraper à peine la vaisselle terminée pour l'amener dans sa chambre qui avait finalement finie par devenir leur chambre, Misaki n'ayant plus tellement d'occasion ou l'envie de dormir dans la sienne. Bien entendu, le jeune homme aux yeux verts se débattit pour la forme et se figea lorsqu'il se vit plaquer sur le lit de son amant, ce dernier positionné au-dessus de lui, le regard brûlant. Misaki frissonna. Cette nuit allait encore être rudement courte…

oOoOoOo

Ritsu baissa la tête sur son assiette qui était remplie de viandes et de légumes. Takano-san avait encore réussi à l'entraîner dans son propre appartement.

\- Afin que tu manges enfin correctement ! Lui avait-il dit.

 _\- Ben voyons, excuse bidon…_

Selon Onodera s'était surtout pour l'avoir sous la main et le faire chier comme il avait tellement l'habitude de le faire. Il était vrai que Takano Masamune alias l'Éditeur en Chef Démoniaque adorait faire enrager son amant. Ce dernier était tellement mignon lorsqu'il sortait de ses gonds que le plus âgé ne parvenait pas à s'empêcher de recommencer à l'asticoter que ce soit en privé ou au travail, d'ailleurs. Il en pouvait pas se passer des regards noirs que Ritsu lui envoyaient sans sourciller contrairement aux autres (sans compter les membres d'Emerald) qui baissaient les yeux lorsque lui sortait de ses gonds. Ritsu Onodera était un impulsif avéré et il ne savait pas se maîtriser ou tout du moins difficilement en sa présence ou celle de Yokozawa. En parlant de ce dernier, le commercial avait enfin cessé de poursuivre le plus jeune du couple de ses remarques blessantes. Et pour cause, il semblait s'être grandement rapproché de Kirishima depuis que Takano avait mit les points sur les i concernant leur relation qui ne serait jamais rien d'autre qu'amicale en dehors du travail. Le cas An-chan était également de l'histoire ancienne depuis que le jeune éditeur lui avait avoué aimer la personne qu'il aimait déjà au lycée et se trouvait maintenant être à la fois son patron et son voisin. Takano- qui n'était pas loin à ce moment-là- ne se gêna nullement pour en remettre une couche et la jeune femme abandonna ses sentiments envers Ritsu tout en lui souhaitant d'être heureux.

Le malaise régnait encore entre eux, surtout du côté du plus jeune qui avait encore un obstacle de taille à surmonter pour enfin vivre leur relation sereinement, et non des moindres : ses parents. Si son père n'allait sans doute pas être difficile à convaincre, cela n'allait pas être le cas de sa mère… Cette dernière était furieuse contre lui pour avoir éconduit An-chan une bonne fois pour toute. Évidemment, par respect pour son ami d'enfance et premier amour, la jeune femme n'avait rien dit des raisons de cette rupture à la mère de ce dernier. Ritsu ne savait pas comment il allait pouvoir tout avouer et enfin, être heureux avec celui qu'il aimait depuis maintenant plus de dix ans.

\- Ritsu, tu dors ou quoi ?

Le jeune éditeur sursauta alors que son amant débarrassait la table. Le repas était passé sans qu'il ne s'en rendre réellement compte.

\- Gomen… Je suis épuisé…

Avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, l'éditeur en chef démoniaque abandonna sa vaisselle, l'attrapa par le bras, le fit se mettre debout et l'entraîna dans sa propre chambre où il le poussa sans ménagement sur le lit.

\- T-TAKAN- Mmmmmm !

L'homme aux yeux de braise l'embrassa tout en commençant séance tenante à lui retirer ses vêtements. Une fois sa tâche accomplie et alors que son subordonné était sous le choc, Masamune se dévêtit lui aussi rapidement, s'installa dans le lit, tira son amant dans ses bras et rabattit la couette sur leurs corps enlacés. Complètement stupéfait, Ritsu tenta de s'extirper de l'étreinte du plus âgé mais ce dernier ne le laissa pas faire et grogna.

\- Dors, Ritsu…

Et il partit retrouver Morphée sous le regard effaré du brunet aux yeux verts qui n'en revenait pas. Son cœur battait la chamade alors que le corps finement musclé de son amant lui tenait chaud dans cette chambre plongée dans le noir. Et heureusement que les volets étaient fermés car le jeune éditeur avait les joues encore plus rouges que deux belles tomates bien mûres.

oOoOoOo

De leur côté les jumeaux mangeaient déjà. Les deux hommes avaient l'habitude de tout faire ensemble dans leur appartement. Que ce soit le ménage, préparer les repas, ou même écrire. Si la plupart du temps, ils dormaient séparément, il arrivait parfois que Jared se glisse dans le lit de son aîné et qu'ils dorment ensemble comme lorsqu'ils étaient petits à l'image de Tsukiyomi et Yué. Tout comme leurs éditeurs, leur situation familiale n'était guère réjouissante. Les Walker étaient une grande famille anglaise qui s'était établie au Japon depuis trois générations. Le père des jumeaux était le digne héritier de cette puissante famille de négociateurs. Quant à leur mère, elle était une métisse chinoise et japonaise. Ce fut d'elle que les jumeaux héritèrent leurs traits fins et aristocratiques. Quant au reste, ils le tenaient de leur père. Leurs yeux gris, pour Jarod, et tirant majoritairement sur le mauve pour Jared, venaient de leurs gênes européens et mettaient tout leur entourage familial mal à l'aise. Leur mère, ou plutôt génitrice, la première. Dès leur naissance, elle les avait en horreur et cela ne s'était pas arrangé avec les années, bien au contraire. L'indifférence qu'ils avaient rapidement développés face à cette femme qui les avaient mis au monde ne surprit personne et encore moins leur père. Ce dernier n'avait consentit à avoir des enfants que pour avoir des héritiers dans les intérêts de la famille. Aussi, il restait l'éternel absent.

\- Que penses-tu de Misaki, nii-san ?

\- Il est parfait pour Akihiko-san.

Jared eut un bref sourire à ces mots. Son aîné avait la même opinion que lui. Comme toujours sur les gens qu'ils rencontraient.

\- Il semble en tous cas, que notre Reine Noire soit aussi de cet avis et qu'elle va sans doute faire en sorte de protéger ce couple.

Jarod n'eut pas du tout l'air surprit. Cela ne l'étonnait pas de la part de leur éditrice. Elle connaissait parfaitement les problèmes que certaines personnes posaient au couple et elle avait décidée de se faire un devoir de les régler afin qu'Akihiko alias Usagi-san puisse uniquement se préoccuper de son adorable amant.

Bien entendu, elle pouvait compter sur leur aide si jamais le besoin s'en faisait ressentir et elle le savait. Ils se feraient un plaisir de lui porter assistance. Finissant leur repas, les frères débarrassèrent avant d'aller se coucher, Jared ne se privant nullement de profiter de la chaleur et de l'étreinte rassurantes de son aîné avant qu'ils ne rejoignent tout deux le monde des songes.

oOoOoOo

 _ **Je serai près de toi,**_

 _ **Je vaincrai la Mort,**_

 _ **Je t'emmènerai jusqu'au sommet,**_

 _ **Je t'aimerai encore plus fort.**_

 _ **J'te laisserai pas tomber,**_

 _ **Ou bien t'en aller ! …**_

 _ **Et quelque que soit l'endroit,**_

 _ **L'endroit où tu iras, je serai là !**_

 _ **Oui, quelque que soit l'endroit,**_

 _ **L'endroit où tu iras, je serai là !**_

 _ **Il ne faut pas abandonner,**_

 _ **Ce merveilleux destin !**_

 _ **Et faisons-nous cette belle promesse :**_

 _ **Celle d'un amour sans failles !**_

 _ **J'te laisserai pas tomber,**_

 _ **Ou bien t'en aller ! …**_

 _ **Et quelque que soit l'endroit,**_

 _ **L'endroit où tu iras, je serai là !**_

 _ **Je serai là,**_

 _ **Oui quelque soit l'endroit,**_

 _ **L'endroit où tu iras, je serai là !**_

 _ **Je serai là…**_

* * *

 **A Suivre... de très près !**

* * *

Coin des persos

 _*l'auteure se planque, honteuse de sa longue absence*_

 _*un quatuor d'enfer commence à comploter dans son coin*_

Misaki : _*ne sait pas trop comment gérer tout ce cirque*_ Euh... c'est moi ou l'ambiance est vraiment bizarre ?

Ritsu : _*dans le même état*_ Non, c'est pas toi, j'te rassure...

 _*l'auteure et l'éditrice ricanent comme des folles*_

 _*Jared a un drôle de sourire*_

 _*Yué et Jarod sont toujours aussi impassibles mais n'en pensent pas moins...*_

Misaki : _*pâle*_ C'est pas rassurant, tout ça...

Ritsu : Tu m'étonnes... Surtout avec des fous furieux pareils...

Aikawa-san : _*grand sourire et complètement inconsciente de ce qui se trame pas loin*_ J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu autant qu'à moi... _*s'essuie le nez*_ A moi le mot de la fin, alors ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour avoir rapidement la suite de cette histoire totalement à l'ouest ! Merci de votre coopération !


End file.
